


Changée.

by AngelicaR2



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, L’Échange des princesses | The Royal Exchange (2017)
Genre: 18th Century, Canonical Character Death, Conversations, Disease, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Disease, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Regret, Sadness, changes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [L’Échange des princesses] : Drabble. “Louise-Elizabeth n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a été, et Mme de Ventadour ne sait pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.” Post-film & Canonical Character Death.





	Changée.

Revenir à Versailles a été tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

 

La France n'est plus son pays, finit par réaliser la jeune femme, qui n'est en réalité supposée n'être encore qu'une enfant, et qui a perdu tant ces derniers temps.

 

Elle a quatorze ans et elle est veuve, et quand elle la revoit, Mme de Ventadour ne la reconnaît presque pas.

 

Louise-Elizabeth n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a été, et Mme de Ventadour ne sait pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

 

La jeune femme arrogante qui voulait se rapprocher de la mort autrefois, qui semblait se ficher de tout a disparu.

 

Et même si Mme de Ventadour n'a jamais réellement apprécié la jeune fille se comportant en peste, il y a quelque chose dans le regard de la princesse qui ne lui plaît pas.

 

Elle n'est plus vraiment là, son sourire fier et hautain a disparu, elle semble comme… éteinte.

 

Elle n'est pas morte, contrairement à son mari, mais elle n'en est pas loin.

 

Son visage est ravagé par la maladie, et sa beauté d'antan n'est presque plus qu'une ombre désormais, mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiète le plus Mme de Ventadour.

 

La jeune femme n'est plus que tristesse, et c'est comme si elle ne savait plus mentir, plus dissimuler.

 

Son masque n'est plus sur son visage, et son arrogance n'est plus, n'est définitivement plus, et Mme de Ventadour en a parfaitement conscience.

 

« Je suis désolée pour votre perte princesse, fait Mme de Ventadour à Louise-Elizabeth, et pour la première fois, c'est sincère, et la princesse semble le comprendre, parce que le regard qu'elle lui offre est triste mais aussi sincère.

 

\- Je commençais vraiment à l'aimer, vous savez ? »

 

Pour la première fois, Mme de Ventadour ramène la princesse contre elle et la serre dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci se met à pleurer.

 

La princesse a changé, oui, et cela a peut-être été dans la douleur, mais c'est probablement aussi pour le mieux.


End file.
